Segundo Año
by Artemiskoi
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Conversaciones de Snape con otros, aunque en general con Dumbledore.
1. Un Regalo para el Profesor

Segundo Año: Un Regalo para el Profesor

Snape tamborileaba sus dedos nerviosamente sobre la mesa. Los alumnos de primer año estaban pasando uno a uno bajo el viejo sombrero que no paraba de gritar las casas a las que iban a pertenecer.

Él hacía rato que no escuchaba, de vez en cuando había aplaudido, cuando le parecía que un alumno había acabado en Slytherin, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que había acabado aplaudiendo a uno de Gryffindor.

Refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, sus dientes chirriando y controló un respingo cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

—Querido Severus —le sonrió el director, hablando en un murmullo—. Te veo tenso y ya sabes que el día de llegada de los alumnos es para celebrar.

—Director, sabe perfectamente que No están todos los alumnos —murmuró él en un siseo, por un momento dudando que Dumbledore lo hubiera podido llegar a entender.

—Cierto... pero ya has visto el periódico —sonrió el hombre—. Deben estar a punto de llegar.

Snape apretó los dientes con más fuerza. El coche muggle volando, los muggles que lo habían visto. Sí, sabía perfectamente que eso era cosa de Potter y Weasley. Por imposible que fuera, Potter parecía haber acabado con genes Black también, ya que el imbécil de su padrino había hecho algo parecido en sexto año... solo que con una moto.

—De hecho —siguió el director, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Creo que lo mejor sería que alguien saliera a recibirles, ¿no crees?

Snape giró ligeramente su rostro para mirar mejor a Dumbledore, arqueando una ceja.

—Aunque me encantaría ir a mí y ver ese auto tan extraordinario —continuó Dumbledore con una sonrisa al mencionar el coche, logrando que Snape gruñera por lo bajo—. Creo que es mejor que vaya alguien... digamos más imparcial.

—Ya me dirá quién —dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño. ¿Le estaba llamando imparcial... a ÉL?

—Está bien —medio rió el director—. Entonces que vaya alguien que los asuste, que los haga pensar que van a morir muy lentamente dentro de un caldero hirviendo para luego servir para una poción que envenene a todos los Gryffindors del planeta.

Snape tuvo que contenerse y no sonreír ante eso.

—No se preocupe, director —dijo, levantándose—. Le aseguro que después de dos minutos... Preferirán estar en un caldero que no en mi despacho —sonrió con algo de crueldad mientras Dumbledore asentía y volvía a su asiento, dejando que Snape fuera a divertirse un rato.

El pobre había tenido un mal principio de año cuando había visto a Gilderoy Lockhart como profesor de Defensa, peor había sido cuando éste había empezado a contarle su aventura en el río Nilo, dónde él mismo, casi sin materiales, había creado una poción para repeler cocodrilos.


	2. Diversión Sin Fin

Los cadáveres... digo personajes, no me pertenecen.

Segundo Año: Diversión Sin Fin

Snape sentía que había momentos en que la vida merecía la pena. Acababa de dejar a esos dos estúpidos Gryffindors en su despacho, habiéndose asegurado de antemano que estuviera helado, claro. Y, evidentemente, también de sacar sus mejores "tarros con especimenes" para la ocasión.

De hecho casi sentía que podía ponerse a silbar alguna tonadilla para demostrar su felicidad, pero no quiso arriesgarse pese a que los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor, tenía un estatus que mantener y aún podía ser visto por algún estúpido fantasma.

Aunque no tuvo que volver a entrar en el comedor para avisar a Dumbledore, éste estaba fuera junto con Minerva y, por lo visto, la subdirectora no estaba muy contenta, cosa que tampoco era tan raro.

—... estarán temblando de miedo si no es que no los ha... —decía la mujer, pero se interrumpió al ver llegar a Snape.

—¿Quién "ha" qué a quienes? —preguntó con un tono sarcástico, por algún motivo imaginándose que la subdirectora estaba refiriéndose a él y a lo que les había podido hacer a sus dos apreciados alumnos.

—¿Encontraste a Potter y Weasley? —preguntó la mujer, recobrando la compostura y haciendo como que no había oído la pregunta, o que esta era demasiado intrascendente como para ser respondida.

—En mi despacho están —asintió él y al segundo siguiente la mujer se puso en marcha hacia allí. Snape cerró sus ojos, no podía evitarlo, tenía que comprenderse que Minerva se lo estaba poniendo demasiado bien—. Los he repartido en varios tarros, no veas lo que llegan a abultar y eso que parecían pequeños —comentó como si nada, logrando que la jefa de la casa Gryffindor se detuviera y lo mirara horrorizada.

Aunque pronto se rompió el encanto cuando Dumbledore se puso a reír.

—Querida Minerva, deberías aprender a relajarte más —le dijo mientras palmeaba el hombro de Snape—. Siempre he dicho que el sentido del humor de nuestro querido profesor de pociones está infravalorado.

—Eso no... ¡eso no tiene gracia! —protestó ella, dando media vuelta y andando con pasos rápidos hacia el despacho de Snape.

—Creo que realmente no ha entendido que era broma —comentó el director apesadumbradamente, negando decepcionado mientras empezaba a andar también hacia allí.

—Sí —asintió Snape siguiéndole—. No me ha dado tiempo a trocear los cadáveres —admitió con sinceridad y algo de pesar.

Por un momento se ganó una mirada sorprendida por parte del director y esta vez fue él quien sonrió.

—Querido Albus, deberías aprender a relajarte más —ofreció, imitando las palabras del director y pronto éste rió, asintiéndole.

Snape realmente sintió que ese podría ser un gran año... pese a Lockhart.


End file.
